grandhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Vidal
|IMDb = https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0896292/ |Wikipedia = https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christina_Vidal }} Christina Vidal is an American actress, singer and producer. She portrays Detective Ayala in Grand Hotel. Biography 'Early Life' Vidal was born and raised in Whitestone, an area in Queens, New York. She is the daughter of Manny Vidal, a tax consultant and businessman, and Josie, a secretary, both of Puerto Rican ancestry. She has two sisters, Lisa and Tanya, who are both actresses, and one brother, Christian. She attended the Performing Arts School Of New York. At 17, she joined a girl group called Gemstone. Vidal later moved to Orlando, Florida, to start her acting career. 'Career' 'Acting' Vidal's acting career started in 1993 when one of her teachers told her there was an audition for the movie Life with Mikey starring Michael J. Fox. She auditioned and got the part of Angie Vega, and became the first Puerto Rican child actress to play a lead in an American film. Since then, Vidal has appeared in numerous films and television series, including the lead role in Nickelodeon’s show Taina, which ran for two seasons until its cancellation in Summer 2002. In 2003, Vidal starred in the film Freaky Friday, alongside Lindsay Lohan. The same year, she starred in the short-lived ABC action series 10-8: Officers on Duty, until she left after two months. Also, she guest starred in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. In 2006, Vidal starred in an untitled sitcom pilot along with her sisters for ABC, but was not picked up. Later that year, she starred in the slasher horror film See No Evil, along with having a guest role in the hit UPN sitcom Girlfriends. In recent times, she has made cameo appearances in films such as I Think I Love My Wife,'' Mask of the Ninja'', and the internet comedy short Love Automatically. Vidal starred in a supporting role in the 2009 film Magic Man. 'Music' When Vidal was in the band Gemstone, she recorded songs herself and with bandmate Jade Villalon. A few of these tracks would surface many years later on albums consisting of demos, rare tracks, and special songs of Villalon's music project, Sweetbox. In 2002, Vidal was briefly signed to MCA Records and in that time she was supposed to release her first single "Tropical" and her solo debut album White in Summer 2002, but never did. That same year she provided guest vocals on the remix of Will Smith's summer hit "Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head)" from the Men in Black II soundtrack. She was a part of Lupe Fiasco's 1st & 15th Entertainment. She recorded a track for the work out CD called Byou from Sabrina Bryan of the Cheetah Girls. The song she recorded was "Anything Is Possible". She also sang the song "Take Me Away" in Freaky Friday. 'Personal Life' Vidal married actor and dancer Marcus Emanuel Mitchell on September 25, 2016. They live in Houston, Texas together. External Links *Official Instagram *Official Twitter References Category:Minor Cast Category:Season 1 Cast